X A Dual Dimention
by Zie
Summary: A story of X; Two sides battle to decide the fate of the end of the world; If it happened differently from the original.
1. Chapter 1 Kamui Shiro

X [A Dual Dimension] By Derek Hernandez (A.K.A. Zie)  
  
Chapter 1-Kamui Shiro  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" Kamui shouted, palm facing his old childhood friend. "Bu-But Kamui. . . ?" Fuma Monou said softly, confused. Ever since Kamui came back to Tokyo, he noticed very distinct changes in personality.  
  
"I said get the hell out!" The shorter young man yelled, pupils dilating to small dots. Without notice to the other young man, Fuma was blasted across the room, back hitting a wall. As his body impacted, air escaped his mouth making the sound "OOF!" And his body fell to the carpeted floor motionless. "I told you to go away, didn't I?" Kamui asked of the lifeless-looking body that lay on the floor. "You should have listened to me you fool." The smaller framed boy said, and then slightly kicked his old friend's body on the side.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later." Kamui snarled quietly as he threw his jacket over his shoulder and walked out of the house. . . into the raining dark night. . . 


	2. Chapter 2 Satsuki Yatouji

X [A Dual Dimension] By Derek Hernandez (A.K.A. Zie)  
  
Chapter 2 --- Satsuki Yatouji  
  
It's the same. Every day, it's the same. Test after test, why can't it all be over? So boring. . .  
  
Satsuki Yatouji, an almost normal teenaged girl with the ability to 'connect' herself to computers, lay inside a small cubical-like chamber which was solid white with the exception of an emerald screen panel. Her body felt cold to the touch. There was no heater, no air conditioner, and no climate control to keep her body comfortable. Temperature did not matter to her once she was with her 'friends'. Her 'friends' gave her everything she ever needed. When she was cold, she felt warmth. When she was hot, she felt cool. When she was sad. . . hey have her comfort. The only comfort she received now-a-days.  
  
At the age of seven, when her father discovered her connecting with his business computer, ever since then, he had taken her to a research lab where they poked and prodded, studied and tested. That's all that they did to her. It started to become routine to her. Get up. Get ready. Get in her father car. Get inside the small testing cubical. Get connected. And get tested. Even the tests started to repeat, she noticed. Year after year of the same old thing. The same old torture. She begged them all to let her attend normal school like she had seen many kids do day in and day out and play with other kids, but she was denied every single time. Her hopes where shattered like a bullet through a window. Her mind ached for solitude. Her body ached with pain from injections and blood samples. And most of all, her spirit ached for someone. . . someone to hold, someone to comfort her, someone to love, and someone to understand. No one understood her, she felt. No one.  
  
Satsuki's mind could handle it no further. Not even a day further. Not even a second further. Today will be the day! She repeated over and over in her mind, reminding herself of the simple things in life she had missed out on. Playing with others children, playing with dolls, and seeing the sunlight. She had always arrived at the laboratory before sunrise and left after sunset; never seeing the sun in between. Oh how she longed to see natural sun given light.  
  
"Access Code: 001011101." Her voice said as cold as ice; as cold as her skin. Although no one could see, but to her, the green screen that stood before her eyes flashed codes and images. Thanks to the wires that were attached throughout her body, she was now one of 'them'; a computer.  
  
"Sir! She's in!" Called a man. A handful of scientists were monitoring the girl from a control room hanging from the large ceiling over Satsuki. The room was bare; computers, screens, monitors, printers, and various other equipment was scattered around as it displayed the 17-year-old's vitals and other important signs.  
  
"That is impossible!" Barked the man in charge, checking his watch. The digital numbers indicated that it was timed for 5 seconds. "No one can get through an encryption code like that in less than five minutes, let alone five seconds."  
  
The laborer shook his head in confirmation. "Sir, I tell you what the equipment shows. I have used both my own private stopwatch and the computer program I was running and they both confirmed the same time: Five seconds."  
  
The manager let out a low growl. He's instincts told him that something was wrong. "Run encryption Beta-Alfa-Alfa-Epsilon-Alfa." He informed of his employee. The man's palms grew moist and clammy as he gave his orders.  
  
The technician nodded in acceptance and carried out his boss's instructions. "Now running encryption Beta-Alfa-Alfa-Epsilon-Alfa." He announced as his fingers flew over the keyboard punching in buttons.  
  
Satsuki's screen flashed a moment as her testing program shifted. "Not another one. . ." She grumbled in disappointment. That was when the girl gathered all of her stored courage. The courage that took her ten years to collect. "Let's take our plans into action." Satsuki informed her companion with a smirk of satisfaction. The computer produced a few beeps in response as window frames began to pop-up on her screen. The windows showed the cameras that were located inside the control room. After thoroughly examining the pitiful humans inside, she gave the last command and she saw wires shoot out from the control panels inside the room and bright ruby blood was splashed and sprayed horrifically about the room like a nightmare. When the massacre was complete, there was not an inch of dried surface left, for it all was drenched with the liquid of life. . .  
  
Taking in a deep sigh of relief, Satsuki said, "Alright, let me out." And the computer did as it was told. The wires that had embedded themselves into her skin now withdrew and the hatch door gave a hiss of steam as the hydraulics system released pressure for it's occupant to exit. After the young woman's eyes had fluttered open, she had rose to her feet and hopped out of the small cramped computer box, as she so called it.  
  
After taking a good detailed look around, Yatauji whispered to herself, "I am free." And with that, the female grabbed her jacket which was hung by the door and walked out into the bright sunlight. . . 


End file.
